When transmitting information, various electronic devices may perform secret communication to prevent the information from being leaked or hacked. To this end, the electronic device may encrypt and transmit the information and the receiving side electronic device may decrypt the received encrypted information.
Accordingly, only the electronic device, which can decrypt the encrypted information, can identify the information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.